


Forever more

by Assasymphonie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, For real tho these two..., Idiots in Love, M/M, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: He simply remains here, in the same spot, and everything around him turns out to be the most perfect scenario in the entire world.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Forever more

He simply remains here, in the same spot, and everything around him turns out to be the most perfect scenario in the entire world.   
Something that Sylvain can easily see in a frame, hanging from the wall right over their fireplace; a picture taken by the camera Annette gifted to him some months ago when it was his birthday.

The same camera he’s holding with slightly trembling fingers, a shaky smile on his lips and ragged breath. The same camera with a cat sticker slapped on the right side by Felix, who was trying to help that idiot of his husband to not lose it at the airport.

They went to the beach that afternoon.   
After an hour trip from the city by car, near a small but cute café, they decided to stop to feel the sand under their feet, the cold winter water of the ocean against their skin. And Felix is here, at Sylvain’s side, with his jeans rolled up to his calves, shoes in one hand and a soft smile on his face slapped by the wind and the hair escaped from the loose ponytail he always wears.

Sometimes, Sylvain wonders if God loves him this much for real, because he’s gifted with the most beautiful man as his husband. He doesn’t deserve him a bit, but Felix wanted to be stuck with him forever and he made it clear, he makes it clear everyday.

“… don’t move Fe, okay?” he just mutters that, trying to fight against the rumbling shore. He doesn’t wait for an answer tho, fumbling already with that camera strapped at his neck.   
The moment is so precious, so unique and so fragile, he just-

The moment Sylvain brings the camera to his eyes the world starts to sparkle.   
A bright yet soft orange hue breaks the clouds turning them almost pink, flooding the sea and the sand with honey tones, the same ones he finds in Felix’s eyes every morning.   
That sun caresses the other’s skin, making it glows from the inside; a gift from the heavens the moment when the ponytail died, leaving Felix’s inky strands free into the wind. 

And yet, the most magical thing is Felix himself.   
A rare, almost unique, smile reaches his lips and eyes; the first button of the white shirt he’s wearing gives up, his free hand runs to stuck a strand of hair behind the ear. 

Felix isn’t posing for the photo, he wouldn’t care less.   
He’s loving Sylvain, who is sitting on the ground like a child, the ring on his left hand glowing gold against that slightly tanned skin, feet under the sand and a big, watery smile on his lips and into his eyes. He saw them before and the same amount of love is showing now between them in the form of that photo.

“You know what, Sylvain?” his voice is like the rumbling seafoam under his feet, interrupted just by the soft click of the camera. One, or maybe two, he isn’t counting at all. Felix doesn’t like to be the subject of Sylvain’s experiments with that thing, but he always ends up like this. Every trip, every situation, Sylvain wants a memory of that, a memory of them, a memory of their love.

And Felix loves that.   
Among all the things, maybe this one is just his favourite quirk of that idiot.

Sylvain lowers the camera slowly, not answering Felix for a good reason. His eyes are a mirror into his very soul and they’re crying: hot and heavy tears are falling down his cheeks but his smile is wide, it reaches them while they’re basking into the light that Felix radiates.   
On top of that, seeing a concern expression on his lover’s face, Sylvain just laughs.

“I-I don’t know why Fe, I’m just- you’re just-“ he’s trying to find words for the heavyness in his chest but he fails. Is better to get up, reaching for Felix’s waist with his free hand. He wants him close, closer, impossibly closer.   
“You always- ask me why I love you. Maybe this will… answer that.”

Felix’s free hand runs to soothe Sylvain’s back but it stops soon, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“This is how i see you, Fe. Every morning, every evening, every second of my life.”  
In the photo Felix is here, his back facing the ocean, hair moved by the wind from his shoulders. His smile and his skin illuminated by the warm sunset behind him, an halo of pure happiness all over his figure.   
The pose is casual, he wasn’t thinking that Sylvain would took a photo like that. His eyes, in the photo, are sparkling of pure joy, something that Felix is sure he had forgotten a long time ago.   
But it’s here.   
Joy, love, and Sylvain.

That light was warm and yet distant as his husband, orange and honey all over the ocean and the sand, and Felix is drowning in it. The same warmth he felt in that moment, he is feeling now with Sylvain pressed against him, his lips on his cheek.   
He’s warm like the sunset, salty like the ocean, and-

“You’re beautiful.” Sylvain said.

Felix shakes his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Sylvain’s not right, and he’s gonna prove that to God himself, if that was necessary.  
“Let me show you, idiot.”   
He just steals the camera, padding away in the water and all he does is pressing a single button. He doesn’t even hear Sylvain’s words.  
In the camera he saw fiery hair, freckles on wet cheeks, a soft smile on lips he knows better than everyone else, and big, honeyed eyes. In them, he captured what he loves the most. He captured that kind, silly soul that now is kissing his way to steal the camera again. 

Their laughs fill the first evening’s lights, ringing in the small space between them.

Over the fireplace there are two pictures: the differences in them are clear as the light of the day, and yet one thing is the same.   
Odd, someone would say.   
But in their eyes you can see the same adoration, the same love which runs beyond the orizon made of water, clouds and laughs.   
It’s something you can feel, hear, touch.   
Forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this... idea? in mind for weeks and finally I gave up and wrote this baby  
> I tried TRIED to be lyrical as I am when I write in my language but I failed miserably  
> Hope you enjoy it tho!!!


End file.
